


Facts of Life

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Facts of Life

  


  


  
  
  
**Title:** Facts of Life  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Pairing:** Jayne/Kaylee  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**Word Count:** 444

  


_   
**Facts Of Life**   
_

________________________________________

_

Kaylee woke, automatically reaching out for the bassinette beside the bed. Finding it empty, she patted the blankets beside her – the sheets only held a trace of residual heat. She yawned and swung her legs over the side, pulling on the thick robe that had been a wedding present from Inara, and went in search of the men in her life.

She found them on the bridge where Jayne was sitting in the co-pilot's chair with Davey comfortably ensconced in his arms, and talking to him softly. "See, now, yer Ma couldn't be mean to a soul in the 'verse even if'n they deserved it. You'll run inta plenty women who ain't gonna want to give ya the time a'day, but what you do is, ya just ignore 'em. If'n they don't think you're good 'nuff, that means _they_ ain't."

Their son cooed in response.

"Ain't no one good enough for m'boy," Jayne said, rocking the bundle in his arms. "When yer old enough, I reckon we'll show ya how engines work an' all – I ain't too good with that my own self, though Kay tries to be real patient with me. Think you'll do just shiny, though. Bein' a hired gun ain't for everyone, an' it sure as hell ain't for you…a boy should have a chance to be whatever he wants when he's growin' to be a man."

Kaylee shifted slightly, and the big man looked over his shoulder at her. "Teachin' him 'bout the facts of life already, _ai ren?_"

"He woke up fussin'," her husband explained. "Figured you needed some sleep." Jayne transferred Davey to the crook of one elbow and held out his other arm to her. "C'mere."

She crossed to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning down to kiss the top of the tousled dark hair. "Still don't know how we're gonna get by without 'im," she sighed. "I mean, I know he'll do just fine with Momma… just got used to havin' the lil' guy around us, y'know?" Their son gave a tiny yawn and burbled up at her sleepily, and Jayne's arm tightened around her.

"Me too, baby girl." Kaylee watched as Davey drifted off to sleep in his father's arms. "Me too."

"Cap'n says we can visit whenever," she said softly, "but I know we'll be real busy an' can't always take the time."

Jayne leaned his head back so that their foreheads rested together, and closed his eyes. "We'll make time, even if'n I gotta shoot someone to do it. Don't you worry, _bao bei_."

Despite herself, Kaylee had to giggle at his matter-of-fact tone. "Just make sure it ain't fatal."

  


~_fin_~  
_____________________________________


End file.
